


Nest

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, bunny soo, panther jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Kyungsoo is upset, and Jongin is sorry. But cuddles come first.





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> thank you cc anonie!! born from a discussion with anonie although i altered it a bit

“You’re mad.”

A glare is all he gets from the man standing a few feet away, and to be honest, it’s not the least bit intimidating; cute even. But Jongin doesn’t say that out loud. The couch looks unforgiving tonight, and his back actually aches from all the work he’s done today and he’s not up for one whole night of cramped space.

“No I’m not,” the other male’s voice comes out petulant and if that doesn’t give him away then his ears does. Jongin glances at the two long appendages folded behind Kyungsoo’s head, tense but nevertheless fluffy, and sighs.

“C’mere,” he opens his arms wide, gesturing the rabbit over. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

Kyungsoo gives him the stink eye, but Jongin’s own keen eyes don’t miss the flick of the tip of Kyungsoo’s ear, a show of interest. He smirks inwardly. His husband is not one to deny cuddles, even more so now that he’s far along, always needing the assurance in Jongin’s touches and hugs.

“Do you even know what you did wrong?”

“It’s all my fault, I know—”

“So you don’t.”

“..I don’t.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, and the further furrowing of his eyebrows means nothing good.

And suddenly what worries Jongin most is not the overbearing presence of the couch anymore, but the resignation in Kyungsoo’s voice when he all but mutters a quiet, sad “okay..”

Kyungsoo turns on his heels and leaves, disappearing down the corridor.

What just happened?

 

* * *

 

The bed is empty, Jongin finds after a shower and a chug from the carton of milk in the kitchen. He blinks once, twice, before scanning around the room. “Soo?”

There’s still no sign of the older hybrid even after searching high and low, under the bed and in the closet. The panther in him paces, worry gnawing him all over because no matter how mad Kyungsoo is, he never leaves the comfort of the bed. Neither does Jongin ever wants him to.

There are also Kyungsoo’s favourite jeans and his favourite jacket and his (read: Jongin’s) favourite oversized T-shirt on the bed, and Jongin is confused; did Kyungsoo go out today?

He’s ready to go to the living room to look some more, until his eyes spot the two strips of papers on the nightstand. Picking it up and realising what it is, guilt hits him like a punch to the gut, and all he wants to do right then is to beg the little one for forgiveness.

Jongin tries to calm himself after a whole 16 minutes of searching around the house. The cheeky little thing is a bunny after all – a black one at that – he can shift and hide in whatever hole he finds, and that’s all about it. He’ll never leave the house, he wouldn’t.

He facepalms when he realises he himself is a hybrid. He’s a panther, his senses are that of one.

He sniffs the air once, twice, confirming that Kyungsoo is definitely still somewhere in their home. His footsteps are silent as he follows the trail of Kyungsoo’s scent, leading himself to the door of—

of their baby’s nursery.

Jongin breathes a sigh of relief before he gives a soft knock once, twice on the wooden door, not wanting to surprise the bunny just in case he has fallen asleep, knowing the other’s ears are sensitive. Not getting an answer, he lets himself in.

“Soo, babe?” he calls as he steps inside, running his eyes over the lilac painted walls, the baby cot they’ve set up and the toy they argued over hung over it, the changing table and the rocking chair. There’s a tug on his heartstrings as he imagines scenarios once the room comes to use, of gurgling sounds and Kyungsoo’s humming and just the image of his two most important people in his life.

It’s instinct that brings his feet to the drawers where its top houses an array of stuffed toys, though the mess would have been a giveaway on one look. The once neatly lined plushies are pushed aside to make way for a nest of clothes and blankets, piled up to form a cave-hole of sorts. Jongin smiles how it makes it seem like the dolls are guarding a fortress, though he’s more concerned of the one dwelling inside. His prince.

Jongin kneels before it, calling out to the darkness of the hole with a soft, “Hey.”

No answer.

“I saw the coupons to your favourite buffet restaurant,” he starts, unconsciously picking at the carpet beneath him. “and I—I’m sorry. I know we were supposed to have dinner there this evening and I know how much you've been wanting to go there again and how much you’ve been craving for their carrot pudding but I forgot..”

He spots slight movement in the cave, Kyungsoo’s shining fur reflecting the light, and he has his round butt and tail facing the mouth of his nest. Jongin continues.

“I know it’s not an excuse. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you beforehand that I have an urgent meeting, and to be honest if I had remembered our date I’d have it postponed but I know you don’t want that but I’m wrong for making you wait for me to come home so we could go together..”

A flick of his round, bushy tail.

“I’m really, really, sorry, Soo,” he says again, although he thinks he’d never forgive himself once he conjures up the image of his husband all dressed up in his favourite clothes, waiting for him at the cursed couch for him to come pick him up for hours on end.

Besides a little shift he sees underneath all the blankets, Jongin sees no sign of the bunny coming out anytime soon, and it makes his guilt triple because the man is really upset, and Jongin supposes Kyungsoo has every right to be.

Well, Jongin’s not moving either.

The shelf, although quite wide, is nonetheless too high off the floor for a pregnant bunny and he doesn’t want to think what would happen if Kyungsoo is to fall once he leaves his makeshift nest. Hell, even if Kyungsoo never falls, the thought of him landing with a thud once he jumps down scares him. So he lies down in front of the drawers, thankfully for the warmth of the carpet and staring at the ceiling ahead before slowly drifting to sleep; exhausted from a long, long day.

It’s not until the middle of the night that he wakes up to a weight on his chest. Kyungsoo’s big, round eyes are what greet him first, and Jongin gives a small smile before a hand comes up to pet the soft fur of the small rabbit fondly, careful to not accidentally pull at the long ears.

“I suppose you’ve forgiven me..?” he gets a glare in return. Again. “Not yet then.”

But Kyungsoo crawls forward – Jongin has no idea how rabbits do that but Kyungsoo makes it work anyways – and before long Jongin feels the round creature noses at his chin and nips at his jaw with his bunny teeth. The bigger man chuckles, because it tickles, enjoying the little show of affection and not minding that the nips actually hurt a bit, knowing he deserves it anyway.

“Do you want to talk?” he asks gently, willing the remnants of sleep away to focus on his husband, but Kyungsoo merely gives him a look before he descends from the man’s chest to bury himself at the crook of Jongin’s neck, snuggling in the warmth of his body. He takes that as a no then.

Jongin turns his head and leans down to kiss Kyungsoo’s ear, finding that the rabbit has started to close his eyes. It’s somewhere around two in the morning anyway, and he guesses the talk can wait ‘till the sun has risen, seeming that he’s not the only one tired today.

Careful not to crush the rabbit, Jongin shifts into his white panther form and curls around the fluff ball that is his husband, and noses at Kyungsoo’s bloated stomach once Kyungsoo himself find a satisfying position on his side in the comfort of the bigger hybrid’s fur. The rabbit’s nose twitches, loving the gesture.

Jongin and Kyungsoo falls asleep like that – buried in each other, sharing warmth, to the sound of the tinkling toy hung over the cot and the heartbeat of their baby, and Jongin figures it’ll all be okay, as long as he has these two. His little family.

 

* * *

 

 

(Kyungsoo doesn’t say it out loud, but he decides this is definitely better than his nest because warmth, comfort and _home_ is always with Jongin.)


End file.
